


Blacked Out Beauty

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Somnophilia, not slut shaming but slut admiring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He’d love it. But he’ll never even know.





	Blacked Out Beauty

“Dude! They’re doing that free pancake thing at the IHOP today!” JJ simultaneously yelled and pounded on the door of Otabek’s dorm room with both fists, enthusiastic as ever at the prospect of free food. Not that he  _ needed _  free food, he had a hockey scholarship that paid his entire way through college and still had funds left over, but that was beside the point. It was scientifically proven that free food tastes better, or at least that’s what he always claimed with his complete lack of scientific background.

The door swung open a crack, Otabek glaring through it at his questionable choice of best friend. “Shut up, man! My roommate is asleep,” he hissed with a quick glance over his shoulder as if to ascertain that hadn’t changed before stepping aside to let JJ in.

“He’s here for once? Whatever, he’s like a hardcore party animal, right? Probably out cold. Just put your shoes on and let’s go. They ran out of batter last time and gave us those shitty whole grain ones, remember?” He took a couple steps into the cramped, shared living space, the room wall to wall furniture with two twin beds and two desks, stopping dead in his tracks when he shamelessly craned his head to get a peek at Otabek’s hot roommate. “Dude.” It was… a bit more than he had bargained for.

Otabek whirled around from where he had been trying to dig his Chucks out from under his bed, exasperation taking up residence on his face once more. “ _ I know _ , but don’t fucking stare at him! What the hell is wrong with you?”

JJ wasn’t sure it was physically possible to stop staring, instead closing the distance between him and the blonde… Yuri, he thinks Otabek had told him his name was once. “Dude.” He was laying on his side, back to them, with his long, tangled hair splayed in a wild mane across the pillow and obscuring his pretty face, wearing his clothing from whatever trouble he had been getting into the night before. The goal had clearly been to expose as much of his skin as possible, pleather shorts so tiny that half his ass cheeks hung out, and taut belly exposed in a horrendously gaudy leopard print cropped tank. But what caught JJ’s eye wasn’t the outfit, the excessive silver body glitter, or the smatterings of bruises, but rather the clear as fucking day cum stains down the length of his body. Matting his hair, across his delicate collarbones and gently rising and falling chest, spread over his stomach, all down the insides and backs of his thin thighs. He was a mess of motherfucking cum stains. And JJ was hard in an instant. “How much of this is from you?” He turned back to his friend with a wicked grin, pupils blown wide and blue-gray eyes glazed over with lust.

“What?!” Otabek’s gaze shifted quickly to his roommate’s face to make sure his raised voice hadn’t woken him, “Are you shitting me right now? Why would any of that be from me? He got home at like four this morning all giggly then passed out in his bed.”

“Don’t act so high and mighty, you told me when you got drunk at that Sigma Phi party last semester that you want to fuck him. He’s fucking wrecked, he’d never notice if we added to it.” As if to further make his intentions known, his hand went to the front of his jeans, popping the button and slowly pulling the zipper down.

“Are you crazy? Do you want to be kicked out of school or arrested for sexual assault?” Otabek’s eyes were widened as well, for very different reasons.

“Otabek, my man, you’ve told me stories about him. A seasoned slut like this… he’d love it. But he’ll never even know.” JJ turned his focus back to Yuri, palming himself through rough denim as he raked his eyes down that lithe body, teasing as he wanted to enjoy the sight for as long as possible.

“What about free pancakes?” Otabek tried, taking a step back as if the bigger distance would clear him of all involvement in what was happening before him, but it was hard to deny the tightening of his pants as the depraved situation roused his cock.

JJ was done being reasoned with, tuning him out as he finally freed himself from his underwear, hardness standing at attention for the slumbering blonde. He gave it a long, slow stroke, thumb spreading wetness across the head, moaning unselfconsciously at his own ministrations.

Otabek’s head said to turn and walk away, that this was inherently wrong and perverted, but his cock demanded he stay, join in, leave his temporary mark upon the wanton princess.  _ He’d love it. But he’ll never even know.  _ Those words were the truth, each and every one. Yuri was fast asleep, and he slept  _ hard; _  by the time he ever woke up, their dried cum would merely be more stains upon silk cream skin, lost among the mess left behind by whatever strangers had played with him the night before. And god, how long he had wanted to mark Yuri as his, his if only for a moment.

With hands trembling with nerves, Otabek unzipped his own pants, joining JJ at the bedside. He stroked hard and fast at his impressive length, driven by his fear of being caught, his overwhelming guilt, and his friend’s lusty grunts. Yuri didn’t so much as stir beneath them, soft breaths toying with the blonde strands stuck to yesterday’s lipgloss, dreams peaceful and completely oblivious to the two men jacking off to his sleeping image above him.

Otabek finished first, silently and hidden from Yuri’s view on his dimpled lower back, more relieved it was over than ashamed of his lesser stamina. He frantically stuffed himself back into his pants as if his roommate would wake right that second and not suspect him if he was fully clothed. But Yuri didn’t wake, didn’t so much as twitch.

JJ was less discreet as he gave one last tug, coming with a jerk of his hips and a throaty groan. He aimed for Yuri’s cheek but missed, his seed splattering the side of his slender neck instead, swearing softly under his breath as if he had missed the high point target in an arcade game. He took his time buttoning his pants back up, a satisfied smirk tugging lazily at his lips as he admired his own handiwork, committing the view to memory. With a chuckle, he passed his hand across the buzzed part of his undercut, turning to his friend with mischief in his eyes. “You’ll thank me later. So… pancake time?”

* * *

When they returned several hours later from breakfast and a trip to Best Buy, Otabek half expected the RA and a security officer to be waiting in his room to ruin his life in one fell swoop. Fortunately that wasn’t the case. The only occupant of the small space was Yuri. He must have woken up at some point because he was now showered, skin scrubbed clean of body glitter and cum, silk gold hair washed and brushed to impossible softness. He wore nothing but an oversized shirt that Otabek suspected was one of his own, sleeping on his stomach with his slim arms wrapped sweetly around his pillow, hugging it close to his finely featured face.

“Told you he’d never know,” JJ murmured, jabbing Otabek in the ribs with his elbow as he flashed a shit eating grin. Emboldened by his earlier success, the Canadian man stepped right up beside Yuri’s bed like it was his right to do so, reaching out to touch his hair as Otabek had wanted to do countless times in the past. “What a pretty little whore.” He ran his touch casually down Yuri’s cheek, caressing his neck, his shoulders, trailing his fingers down the center of his back, stroking the supple, exposed flesh of his thighs, trying to paint himself as the perfect picture of dominance, touching Yuri as he pleased.

Otabek was going to object to such careless behavior, he really was, struggling to find the words, when JJ’s cool mask cracked, handsome face adopting the same look of shock and wonder as it had upon first seeing Yuri in his earlier state.

“Dude!” His eyes were wide as a child on Christmas morning as he beckoned Otabek over to him, the slightly shorter man hesitating before doing so. “ _ Look! _ ” His words were a whisper, suddenly very much not wanting Yuri awake as he pointed at the gap between his thighs.

“Fucking hell, Jean, yeah he has nice legs. I thought we had agreed upon that earlier when we  _ jerked off on him while he slept _ ,” Otabek ran a hand over his eyes, exasperated and ashamed.

“No,  _ look! _ ” JJ gently slid the hem of the soft cotton shirt up to reveal Yuri’s ass… and the shiny slickness between his cheeks. He reached a hand out to swipe at the substance, rubbing his fingers together and holding it out for Otabek to see. “Dude. It’s fucking lube. He... “ A pause for a disbelieving, huffed laugh, “He prepared himself for us.”

“Okay, now you’ve lost your fucking mind. There is no way that was his intent. He doesn’t even know what we did earlier.”

“Why would he take a shower and lube his ass up if he was just planning on going back to sleep? This is for us, man. You go ahead and deny it all you want, I’ll let you know how he is.”

“You’re not really going to--”

“Watch me.” JJ had his jeans around his knees in record time, placing his hands gently upon slim hips, careful not to wake the napping blonde. One hand slipped between his bottom, rubbing a thumb over his slicked up hole, slipping it in to make sure he was properly stretched. Pleased with his findings, he situated himself on the mattress behind Yuri, lining his cock up with his entrance. His eyes fluttered closed as he pushed in, all but sobbing with joy at the sweet, sleepy mewl it elicited from the sleeping beauty.

Otabek couldn’t resist his fascination any longer, sidling up beside the bed, laying a hesitant hand upon fine blonde hair, stroking gently, reveling in the way it felt slipping between his knuckles. He dragged his fingertips down Yuri’s arm, across his delicate wrist, towards his hands, when his touch grazed something plastic rather than flesh. He pulled it out from under the pillow, drawing in a sharp breath when he found he held a pill bottle. The sight was enough to make JJ stop his slow thrusts, concern etched in every facet of his face.

Otabek was still reading the label, expression transforming from worried to confused to something almost resembling smugness. “Sleeping pills.”

JJ tossed his head back with a laugh, rolling his hips against Yuri’s firm bottom, sinking deeper into his silken heat. “If you had any doubt before that this was his intent…”

“It’s gone,” Otabek assured. This wasn’t how he had ever hoped to have Yuri. He had admired him in the fleeting moments he saw him, respected him, enjoyed his quick tongue and easy laugh. He had dreamt of wooing the wild thing, calling him his own, having the blonde on the back of his motorcycle for spontaneous midnight joyrides, making out in movie theaters, skipping class to stay in bed all day. He had never imagined masturbating over him as he slept, fucking him while he slept,  _ watching JJ fuck him while he slept _ . But “beggars can’t be choosers, Beka” his mother had always told him, so he would take what he could get.

He watched as JJ fucked into him, hands firmly planted on his hips but movements controlled, careful not to jostle him awake, though moans slipped from him unrestrained. Yuri’s plush lips parted in his sleep, the occasional soft noise falling from them, but the steady rise and fall of his chest indicated he was still very soundly asleep. It didn’t take long at all before JJ pulled out to finish across the blonde’s back with an embarrassing yelp, pushed over the edge by the depravity of the situation and the tight body beneath him, muscles involuntarily contracting with each push and pull. He rolled off Yuri with a winded laugh, catching his breath before standing up and gesturing for Otabek to take his place. “I’d love to see what he’s like  _ awake _ .”

Otabek knelt on the bed behind Yuri, placing a hand gingerly upon his bottom, pushing one cheek to the side to expose his pink, used hole. He stroked the tender flesh of his inner thighs, leaning over the petite blonde to lay a kiss on the center of his narrow back.

“Are you going to fuck him or make love to him?” JJ teased at the careful, gentle way with which his friend touched Yuri, “It’s sweet and all, but trust me, bro, he didn’t lube his ass up and take sleeping pills so you could be a gentleman to him.”

Otabek ignored the jab, but did get on with it, knowing Yuri couldn’t sleep forever no matter how drugged up he was, and he was fairly certain he wouldn’t get this chance again when he was conscious. He pulled his cock out, stroking himself to full hardness with one hand while the other wandered his roommate’s slender body, taking in the smoothness of his skin contrasted by the sharp angles of his hip bones, the elegance of his limbs, the red streaks his dragged fingers left in their wake. He covered Yuri’s body with his own, supporting his weight on his forearms as he slipped his cock languidly between his cheeks, again and again until finally allowing the head to hit its mark, slipping into the tight heat that JJ had used only moments before. He pressed his face to the back of blonde hair to take in the sugary, fresh smell of his vanilla shampoo and to hide the way his face twisted with pleasure, lips stretching open but not permitting any sound to pass. Yuri sighed softly, shifting a little beneath him as he was filled once more, but not waking, merely pulling his pillow tighter to his chest before his breaths evened out. Otabek couldn't resist laying another kiss upon the boy as he slowly pulled out only to sink back in until his hips were slotted snugly against Yuri’s. His thrusts were shallow, smooth rolling of his hips, the blonde’s body tightening around him, urging him deeper. His movements grew more and more insistent as his pleasure built, considering not pulling out for a moment, considering finishing deep and claiming him in a way JJ had yet to. But it was wrong, he knew that, too severe a violation just to satisfy his jealousy. Burying his face in Yuri’s neck, he pulled out and rubbed his slick cock once, twice against his hip before spilling across it.

“Can you grab a tissue from my desk so I can clean him up?” He asked JJ as he zipped his pants back up, reaching down to gingerly tuck a strand of Yuri’s hair back behind his ear.

“How chivalrous,” JJ drawled with a roll of his eyes, “He's fine, dude. You saw how he came home last night. He'd probably love waking up a mess.”

“I’m not leaving our jizz to dry all over him, you know how uncomfortable that is. Don't be an ass, it's the least we can do.” He grabbed one himself since his friend was being entirely unhelpful, carefully wiping the stickiness from Yuri’s porcelain skin and the slick lube from between his cheeks, then pulling the large shirt back down to allow him a bit of modesty.

“Alright he’s a pretty pretty princess again, let's go. That study group for Econ starts in fifteen minutes,” JJ urged.

“Yeah, alright.” Otabek turned to walk away but hesitated, casting a longing glance back over his shoulder at the blonde. He had always wanted to try… “Just a sec.” Kneeling beside the bed, his gaze wandered Yuri’s face, never having gotten a chance to see him so up close before, noticing now faint freckles across the bridge of his nose and how his thick lashes, fanning out across his high cheekbones, were a beautiful shade of gold. JJ groaned impatiently behind him, ruining his moment. Before his friend started to whine like a petulant child, he leaned in to press his lips to Yuri’s full ones in a sweet kiss, finding they were as soft as he had always hoped.

Otabek sat back on his heels, preparing to stand once more when suddenly vibrant emerald eyes fluttered open, staring directly into his dark ones. He and JJ fell perfectly still, their previous confidence dissipating in an instant, breaths held as they waited for a reaction.

Yuri’s gaze flickered from Otabek to JJ and back again, a lazy, knowing smirk curling up the corners of his kissed lips.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at h3llcat.tumblr.com or on twitter [@h311cat](https://twitter.com/h311cat)


End file.
